Like real people do
by Laura.Dickens
Summary: Entre eux, tout était une histoire de sensations. La demi-mesure était compliquée. On ne les avait pas élevés en tranchant les décisions. C'était soit tout, soit rien. Gendrya.


Bonjour, bonjour. Voici un petit OS sur un couple que j'adore tout particulièrement : Arya x Gendry (Gendrya). Je n'ai pas fini de regarder Game of Thrones. (J'ai quitté Gendry en le voyant sur une barque, et Arya lorsqu'elle tuait la personne ayant pris son épée.) De ce fait, pour moi Arya est « une tueuse ». Je connais un peu la suite mais n'ayant jamais vu les épisodes c'est très compliqué de décrire quelque chose que l'on ne connait pas. Il se pourrait donc bien que le personnage soit un peu OOC, je tiens d'avance à m'en excusez. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte quand même.

C'est une fanfiction qu'on peut lire en mangeant du rizriz, parce que y' a des sous-entendus oléolé. MDR.

Bonne lecture !

O

Like real people do

O

Arya frappa deux coups secs à la porte et sans attendre une réponse entra dans la forge. Elle entendait bien le fracas du marteau sur l'acier, elle savait bien qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Elle la ferma sans un bruit, privant la forge de la seule lumière extérieure. La jeune fille s'appuya contre le bois afin de regarder l'hôte de ses lieux. Gendry travaillait avec le feu durant des heures. Il était incapable de se lasser de la vision qui s'offrait à lui à chaque instant. Le fer gris, terne de l'épée se désintégrant sous l'effet de chaleur, réduit à une lave incandescente qui coulait dans un moule noir. La pièce elle-même était noire, éclairée uniquement par le métal rouge et le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Les braises volaient ainsi que les étincelles en un étrange ballet. Il avait grandi bercé par le soleil. Sa peau était gorgée de soleil, bronzée, luisante. Arya en était terriblement jalouse. Elle était une sculpture de glace. On avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, qu'elle était invincible. Si seulement. Comme tous les autres elle possédait une faiblesse. Autrefois, elle avait eu l'habitude d'en avoir plusieurs : ses frères, son père, sa mère. Tous étaient morts. Elle n'avait plus que lui. Lui et ses bras musclés, son corps protecteur, son odeur, ses lèvres, lui tout simplement. Bien sûr elle pouvait se protéger, elle en était largement capable, elle aurait pu vivre seule également. Mais être avec lui l'apaisait. Il leva les yeux vers elle comme s'il avait pris conscience qu'on pensait à lui.

-Arya ! S'exclama-t-il sans lâcher pour autant son marteau, je pensais que tu étais partie en mission.

« Ses missions ». C'était leur mot secret pour éviter de dire assassinat. Moins glauque pour les dîners, plus discret et surtout cela conférait à la jeune fille le sentiment d'avoir accompli telle une héroïne, une tâche noble. C'était une tâche noble à ses yeux, mais pour les dieux un meurtre est un meurtre, une vie est une vie. Le dieu de la jeune Stark était la mort, le reste elle s'en fichait. Elle hésita avant de répondre et lui adressa avec un grand sourire.

-Oui… Je suis là maintenant. C'est ça qui compte.

Il stoppa son activité, posa ses outils et s'approcha d'elle. Ses bras dorés vinrent encercler son corps menu vêtu d'une chemise en toile et il la souleva afin de la serrer contre lui. Elle en fut d'abord surprise, ses cheveux bruns lui chatouillèrent la nuque. La bouche du plus vieux vint chercher la sienne et elle répondit à son baiser avec un ravissement soudain. Ils étaient devenus un brasier.

Gendry avait toujours pensé qu'elle était comme la glace, après tout elle avait grandi au plus près de l'hiver, le froid cela la connaissait. De plus, sa peau était blanche comme une riche étoffe. D'autres auraient pu dire « blanche comme la neige », mais la vérité était qu'il n'avait jamais vu la neige. La première fois qu'il l'avait tenue contre lui, leurs deux corps découverts l'un contre l'autre il s'était étonné du contraste et taquin s'était plût à lui chuchoter des plaisanteries à ce sujet.

O

Leur rencontre avait été peu banale, leurs retrouvailles également si ce n'est plus. Arya avait grandi, ses cheveux avaient poussé et elle ne ressemblait plus tout à fait à un garçon. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle maniait son épée avec une grande dextérité. Elle avait décidé de faire une halte dans une auberge, lassée de ses soi-disant missions. Ravie de tuer, d'avoir une rage qui la maintenait debout, qui la réveillait chaque matin mais, fatiguée de répéter les mêmes actions, inlassablement. Sortir l'épée de son fourreau, couper une partie du corps, ou la planter quelque part. Sang, nettoyage, disparition, ennui. Elle voulait quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore vécu. Tourte et Gendry lui semblaient si loin maintenant, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée nostalgique. Comment vouloir du changement alors que tout avait déjà changé ? Gendry, au contraire ne s'était pas miraculeusement transformé après les attouchements de la « femme rouge ». Il avait la figure propre et non couverte de charbon comme c'était le cas des années auparavant. Hormis cela, les mêmes yeux bleus sombres, la même tignasse noire d'encre, toujours aussi musclé. Avant de mettre le pied-à-terre, il avait ramé pendant des jours et assoiffé s'était retenu avec violence pour ne pas engloutir l'étendue salée sur laquelle il flottait misérablement. Enfin, un rivage eu la bienveillance de surgir des flots. Pas spécialement accueillant, mais toujours moins hostile que l'endroit qu'il avait quitté. Peut-être. Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, désormais il doutait de tout. En revanche, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer. Le verre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts glissa et tomba avec lourdeur sur le sol de poussière. Heureusement il était vide, il se baissa pour le ramasser, espérant que personne n'avait vu son malaise. Comme il était parti sans le moindre sou en poche, arrivé sur la terre ferme il avait voulu, au moins une fois dans sa vie, avoir un peu d'argent, quelque chose à lui. L'aubergiste avait besoin d'aide, il se faisait vieux, il l'avait embauché et le voilà qu'il passait sa vie derrière le comptoir à vendre du mauvais vin, à écouter les ivrognes ressemblant à son père, à regarder du coin de l'œil des filles de mauvaises vies. Au moins cela avait l'avantage d'être tranquille.

Elle s'était approchée, étonnement silencieuse. D'ordinaire lorsqu'une fille pousse la porte (même une fille masculine, ce qui n'était plus, pas le cas d'Arya, pensa le jeune homme) tous les regards se tournent vers elle et une myriade de sifflets appréciateurs se font entendre. La brune avança vers le comptoir, leva ses yeux gris et dit en le fixant avec un air étrange :

-Ce serait pour une chambre.

-Bien sûr, Arya.

-Merci, Gendry.

Il crut la voir sourire, il contourna le morceau de bois faisant office de bar et fit mine de la conduire à sa chambre. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, il ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Fallait-il la serrer dans ses bras ? Lui serrer la main ? Peut-être lui tapoter l'épaule ? L'embrasser ? Surtout pas. Un petit geste d'affection venant d'elle le tira de sa douce rêverie. La jeune fille avait posé sa main sur son biceps quelques instants. Presque trop peu pour être remarqué et pas assez à son goût. Elle entra dans sa chambre plus que modeste. Un lit à moitié défait, qu'il se pressa de faire car voyez-vous ce n'était pas les poivrots assommé par le vin qui allaient regarder la propreté de la couchette. Une petite table de bois qui un jour avait dû être d'une jolie couleur noisette mais qui maintenant était noire, recouverte de graisse et de traces quelconque. Une araignée pendouillait joyeusement aux poutres de la charpente, qui s'effritait par moment lorsque les verres s'entrechoquaient, les cris et chansons montaient, quand le lieu était en ébullition pour une inutile bataille remportée, pour la mort d'un seigneur détesté. Les hommes trouvent toujours des raisons de faire du bruit et de boire. Le Taureau était un peu gêné :

-C'n'est pas une chambre pour une dame.

-Je ne suis toujours pas devenue une dame, je ne le serai jamais car je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni l'étoffe.

-Mais tu en as le nom.

-Un nom n'est rien.

-Au contraire, il est tout. Entre dire, Stark ou Baratheon et Waters ou Snow, l'effet n'est pas le même.

Elle haussa les épaules ne sachant que répondre à cela. Le jeune homme s'éloigna pour la laisser seule, elle devait être fatiguée, si elle voulait lui parler elle le trouverait. Elle l'avait trouvé aujourd'hui et ça se produirait à chaque fois qu' _elle_ le voudrait. Il n'avait pas cette capacité lui. Ce qui le blessait c'était d'être sous sa dépendance car si elle décidait du jour au lendemain de disparaître, il serait incapable de la revoir. Elle menait la danse. Toujours aussi déterminée et aussi fière, rien ne pouvait l'abattre, il admirait toutes les qualités qui la définissaient. Arya descendit pour manger, s'installant à la table située le plus loin de la porte. C'était une bonne table, on voyait tout le monde entrer, on échappait au courant d'air et au bruit sourd de la porte claquant à chaque minute. Il n'était pas cuisinier, ces plats étaient faits pour être consistants, pas raffinés. Pourtant, cette assiette-là, il s'était appliqué à la faire, tellement appliqué que le patron manqua de lui décocher une torgnole.

-J'te pay' pas pour qu'tu fasses des fleurs dans d'la purée, mon p'tit. J'te pay' pour qu'tu serves à manger aux gens.

Il avait les fausses mauvaises manières des sauvageons ainsi que l'allure, mais il n'était pas méchant. Pas de ceux dont on a envie de cracher dans le dos quand ils sont retournés. C'était un peu comme le père qu'il n'avait pas eu. Il avait donné sa confiance une fois et on l'avait vendu à la Garde de Nuit, puis il l'avait donné une seconde fois comme un précieux cadeau et… vendu également ! Le monde avait décidé de le vendre. Cet homme-là n'était pas différent, mais il n'était pas tout à fait comme ça. Gendry slaloma entre les tables et déposa une sorte de bouillie jaunâtre peu ragoutante.

-C'est censé être une purée, c'est la plus purée de toutes les purées que j'ai faites, tu as beaucoup de chance, dit-il en retenant un rire.

-Vaut mieux ça que ne pas manger du tout.

Elle avala le liquide d'une traite, et croqua avidement deux quignons de pain. Lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber, le vieux pas totalement fou s'était dit qu'il serait plus judicieux que les femmes servent la bière en fin de soirée, les hommes dépenseraient plus avec des jolies filles et les jolies filles auraient une chambre pour la nuit ainsi que le repas. L'ancien semblait avoir largement passé les cent ans et n'ayant jamais quitté son petit village, cette idée lui semblait révolutionnaire.

-On d'vrait faire ça dans l'royaume, j'vous l'dis moi ! Les p'tites auberges com' les grandes ! Tout l'monde y gagne !

\- Papy tout le royaume faisait ça bien avant qu't'apprennes à marcher, se moquaient souvent les grandes gueules de passage.

Arya regardait les gens quand deux chopes de bière vinrent se poser sur la table.

-Je n'ai rien demandé.

-T'as pas besoin, lui répondit Gendry.

-Parce que tu connais mes goûts ? Mes envies ?

-Parfaitement, ma Dame.

-Je n'aime pas l'alcool.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, grimaça-il en buvant une gorgée, fermant les yeux pour en apprécier le goût. Il sentit une pointe de couteau s'enfoncer dans sa peau entre son cou et son épaule ce qui fit immédiatement relever ses paupières.

-Arya !

L'intéressée lâcha l'arme et se rassit comme si de rien n'était, un sourire mutin plaqué aux lèvres.

-Voilà ce qui se passe quand on ne fait pas attention. Quand on boit on ne fait pas attention, donc il y a une grande possibilité pour que la personne qui veut vous tuer en profite.

-Tu veux me tuer ?

-Non, mais c'est un exemple.

-T'as essayé de me tuer !

-Non, je t'ai juste fait voir que tu n'es pas très attentif.

-Je peux boire pour essayer d'oublier le fait que tu aies planté un couteau dans mon cou afin de me faire voir qu'on pouvait me tuer lorsque je ne fais pas attention parce que, selon toi je ne suis pas très attentif, ou tu comptes recommencer ?

-Je ne peux pas recommencer, soupira la jeune Stark sous le regard curieux de son ami, parce que maintenant tu es trop méfiant.

-Évidement.

-Ça quoi comme goût ?

-Goûte, tu verras bien mais, attention on peut te trancher la gorge, il finit sa boisson tranquillement, plus sérieusement, tu ne crains pas grand-chose ici, hormis une dispute de temps en temps, ce n'est pas très agité.

Elle prit la chope et avala une grande quantité de liquide avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa manche.

-Doucement ! Doucement !

-C'est amer, ce n'est pas bon et c'est amer.

Il éclata de rire et pour une fois, avec une grande naïveté qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée depuis longtemps elle le suivi, tout simplement. Elle imita les modulations que faisaient ses cordes vocales. Elle l'imita parce qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle à proprement parler. Ils étaient juste deux jeunes adultes déjà vieux dans leurs esprits à s'esclaffer comme des enfants pour un motif qui leur paraissait bien obscur. Ils se racontèrent des choses, ils se rappelèrent le bon temps. Les ricanements alentour étaient gras, les serveuses dansaient et servaient l'alcool qui coulait à flot. La lèvre inférieure d'Arya était brillante de bière et le jeune homme fit exactement ce que son esprit lui avait conseillé lorsqu'elle était arrivée, conseil qu'il avait éludé mais, qui semblait particulièrement tentant en cet instant. Ses lèvres se placèrent sur les siennes, lui prodiguant un baiser d'une extrême douceur. Cette action la fit se lever et quitter la pièce brusquement. Il s'excusa en la voyant partir, la suivi, se demandant ce que son cerveau avait encore foutu et attrapa son poignet, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa porte de chambre.

-Je suis désolée Arya, c'était idiot, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris !

-Recommence.

-J'aurais pas dû boire, ni te faire boire en fait…C'était disgracieux pour une Dame.

-Gendry.

Il se tût, se contentant de la regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux qui l'attiraient tant, étonnement il ne fut pas si surpris lorsque leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Ni lorsqu'il la fit tomber sur le matelas, encore moins quand il la surplomba après avoir défait les lacets de sa chemise. Elle avait eu un peu peur au début, sa plus grande crainte, à lui, était de la faire souffrir : ce n'était pas une fille comme les autres. Lorsque le jour commença à poindre, il se redressa, quitta alors la chaleur des draps afin de se rhabiller. Gendry se mordit la lèvre en l'entendant grogner. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, grognon mais, néanmoins heureuse.

En bas, une certaine agitation régnait, peu commune à cette heure du jour. Le vieux ne s'était pas levé et il ne se lèverait plus jamais désormais. L'aubergiste avait été bon avec le bâtard et le jeune homme s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Beaucoup de choses lui avaient été enseignées ici. La brune l'accompagna dans la chambre du défunt et lorsqu'elle le vit prononça :

-Valar Morghulis.

-Quoi ?

-Tout homme doit mourir tôt ou tard.

-Il était âgé mais, il ne semblait pas être sur le point de mourir.

-Il n'y a pas d'« état » forcément lié à la mort. On part toujours quand on s'y attend le moins. Tu dois être content, tu as l'auberge non ?

-Non. Un gars du village voisin voulait reprendre l'auberge, je suppose qu'elle est à lui maintenant.

-Tu ne vas pas rester ?

-Pourquoi j'y resterai, ce n'était pas ma famille, rien ne me retiens ici.

Elle ne répondit rien, laissant un sourire se dessiner sur son visage pendant qu'il l'attirait contre lui.

-Ma Dame ne voit aucun inconvénients à ce que je l'accompagne ?

-Que je dise oui ou non, tu viendras quand même.

O

Elle avait eu raison, peu importe sa réponse il l'aurait suivie. Entre eux, tout était une histoire de sensations. La demi-mesure était compliquée. On ne les avait pas élevés en tranchant les décisions. C'était soit tout, soit rien. Ils s'étaient tout de suite appréciés lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus. Après avoir quitté l'auberge, ils avaient marché. Gendry plaisantait en disant qu'il s'était fait les bras en ramant et que désormais, il se faisait les jambes en marchant, que son corps allait être drôlement bien proportionné. Ce à quoi Arya répondait par un rire et une remarque soulignant qu'il était déjà bien proportionné. Un jour, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un village bien situé. Assez près des routes pour se sauver, assez loin de la capitale. La forge était laissée à l'abandon, il restaura l'édifice et reprit son ancien travail. Tout était calme, c'était agréable pour une fois de vivre dans un endroit à l'abri de la guerre. Il l'avait posé avec délicatesse sur le plan de travail, la regardant dans les yeux, ses yeux qui le voyait enfin, qui l'admirait à lui et pas un autre.

-C'est curieux quand j'étais enfant je ne voulais pas de mari. Je ne comprenais pas le concept à vrai dire.

-C'était avant de me rencontrer.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Au début, de notre relation, je n'espérais pas que ça durerait, je m'attendais à ce que tout se termine vite et bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à t'aimer comme les vraies personnes font, comme les autres le font.

-C'est-à-dire ? Comment font les vraies personnes ? Nous ne sommes pas vrais ?

-Tu m'as comprise. J'ai entendu ça une fois : l'amour est un poison, certes délicieux mais, pas moins mortel. C'est ça. C'est attendre, c'est rire, c'est beaucoup de choses à la fois. J'ai finalement de la chance de connaître ça. Je pensais que la plupart des filles étaient idiotes. Lorsqu'elles parlaient des garçons, elles gloussaient comme des poules. Je ne voulais pas devenir une de celle-là.

-Tu n'en fais pas parti et c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre lui. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle aurait bien aimé que le temps s'arrête. Qu'il occulte les mauvais moments et qu'il s'attarde sur tous les évènements agréables de sa vie. Ils étaient deux à souhaiter cela. Mais on ne peut pas changer le temps, on peut seulement en changer le cours par les actions que nous faisons. On le subit comme tout le monde, comme les humains, ces vraies personnes avec une âme et un corps de sang. On n'a pas le choix. Tous les hommes doivent servir, tous les hommes doivent mourir mais d'abord il faut vivre.

O

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet écrit si c'est le cas, vous pouvez laisser une review et si ce n'est pas le cas vous pouvez en laisser une également.

Sur ce, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! (disparait dans la pénombre après s'être transformée en lutin).


End file.
